The Secret Father
by sevlily4ever
Summary: A few months before Harry Potter starts at Hogwarts, Severus Snape discovers a long kept secret. How will this influence the events of Harry's Hogwarts years?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**The Secret Father**

**May 2, 1998 **

_"I regret it," said Voldemort coldly._

_He turned away; there was no sadness in him, no remorse. It was time to leave this shack and take charge, with a wand that would now do his full bidding. He pointed it at the starry cage holding the snake, which drifted upward, off Snape, who fell sideways onto the floor, blood gushing from the wounds in his neck. Voldemort swept from the room without a backward glance and the great serpent floated after him in its huge protective sphere._

As Severus Snape felt the life seeping out of him, he had only one regret: that he had never been able to tell his son the truth. And now, he would never see the boy, never be able to tell him that he was proud of him, that he… loved him…

* * *

**July 20, 1991**

"You asked to see me, Headmaster?" Severus asked smoothly as he entered his mentor's office.

"Yes, Severus. There is a matter of some importance that I must discuss with you," the benevolent old man said, his eyes without their usual twinkle, "As you know, Harry Potter is to come to Hogwarts this year – "

"Yes, Headmaster, as you have constantly been reminding me," Severus said impatiently. He had been brewing Potions for the Hospital Wing before getting the Headmaster's message. He had left them in stasis, but was eager to get back to them.

The Headmaster looked uncomfortable. "Have a lemon drop, Severus," he offered.

Severus narrowed his eyes, knowing very well that the Muggle sweets were laced with a Calming Draught. He took one anyway. Dumbledore would never offer him one unless the matter at hand was serious.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Before young Harry's return to the wizarding world, I decided to check the Potter vault, to make sure that everything was in order. While there, I found a letter from Lily addressed to myself and a memory. It seems that Lily wanted me to know about something in case she died." Here he paused for a moment, as if trying to figure out how best to continue.

"What I saw in the memory shocked me greatly. It seems that James Potter was never Harry's father, though he did blood adopt him."

"What?" Severus asked, dumbfounded, "How's that possible? Lily would never stray."

"You're not curious about who the father is?" Dumbledore asked, surveying him over his half-moon spectacles.

Severus waited quietly; his tightened grip on the arms of his chairs was the only sign that he was agitated.

"You, Severus. You are Harry Potter's father."

Severus stood up so suddenly that the chair he was sitting in fell with a crash. "That's not possible, Dumbledore," he said through clenched teeth, "We, that is, Lily and I… you must be mistaken. The brat is Potter's son." His voice rose as he spoke and after pacing a few times around the office, he turned on his heel, out the door, slamming it behind him.

Dumbledore sighed and stood up, grabbing the letter and the vial of memories before making his way to the dungeons. Calming Draughts somehow never seemed to work on Severus. He'd have to feed him the whole bowl of lemon drops next time.

He found Severus feverishly brewing three potions at once. "Severus," he began gently.

"The letter must have been James Potter's idea of a joke, Headmaster. I do not wish to discuss it further," Severus said, continuing his work and avoiding Dumbledore's eye.

"It is Lily's writing, Severus. I would like you to read it yourself and view the memory. I have sent a house elf down with the Pensieve. I will be in my office if you wish to talk." With that he placed the letter and vial on Severus's desk before giving the Potions Master his privacy.

Severus stared at the innocent piece of parchment and vial as if they were about to attack him any moment. The writing did look like Lily's and he tried several revealing charms to make sure it was her who wrote it. Nothing came of them; it was her writing.

Get a hold of yourself, Severus, he told himself sternly, you're no coward. Bracing himself, he picked up the letter, and after taking a deep breath began to read.

An hour later, the parchment was stained with tears and the memories had been viewed six times, while the Potions Master was walking to the Headmaster's office, quickly applying a glamour charm to hide the redness of his eyes, on the way.

"She never told me," Severus muttered, half to himself, as he paced the office, "she told me she was leaving me because it was not working out between us, not because she was pregnant. When she married James Potter a month later, I thought she had left me for him. She had the child a perfect nine months after their wedding. I never would have suspected…"

"Lily always was good in charms," Dumbledore offered, "It must have been easy for her to delay the birth of her child."

"Yes," Severus said distractedly, "And Potter knew. He actually blood adopted my child. Why couldn't she have told me? It was my child!"

"It was for everyone's safety, Severus. You would have been killed if anybody found out your engagement to Lily and your child."

Severus sat in the chair, burying his face in his hands. "What am I to do now, Dumbledore? The boy thinks he is the son of James Potter – "

"And it's best that it remains that way," Dumbledore said, suddenly stern.

Severus looked up. "What?"

"He has lived with his Muggle relatives for the past ten years perfectly safe and will be coming to Hogwarts soon. Your position as a spy is too valuable. It will be better for everyone if he does not know the truth yet."

Severus said nothing. He had long ago sworn to take vengeance on the man who had killed Lily. To bring a child into his life as a double agent was mad. He had no idea how to raise a child. It was better to be a protector from a distance as he had promised Dumbledore. "I will say nothing to him, Dumbledore until the war is over."

* * *

**May 2, 1998**

_Harry took off the invisibility cloak and looked down upon him, whose widening black eyes found Harry as he tried to speak._

_A terrible rasping, gurgling noise issued from Snape's throat._

_"Take...it...Take...it..."_

_Something more than blood was leaking from Snape. Silvery blue, neither gas nor liquid, it gushed from his mouth and his ears and his eyes, and Harry knew what it was, but did not know what to do-_

_A flask, conjured from thin air, was thrust into his shaking hand by Hermione. Harry lifted the silvery substance into it with his wand. When the flask was full to the brim, and Snape looked as though there was no blood left in him, his grip on Harry's robes slackened._

_"Look...at...me..." he whispered._

The green eyes met the black, and Severus remembered back to the first time he had seen those eyes in the face of his son.

* * *

**September 1, 1991**

The gaggle of first years entered the Great Hall, looking around in wonder at the enchanted ceiling, but Severus had eyes for only one of them. He picked him out almost immediately, standing beside another Weasley, because Harry Potter was almost an exact copy of James Potter, from the messy black hair to the round glasses. He was looking down so Severus could not see the green eyes that Dumbledore boasted he had.

The sorting started and Severus waited, bored as the new batch of dunderheads were sorted. Vincent Crabbe was the first one to be sorted into his house, much to his disgust. Draco Malfoy followed in his father's footsteps to Slytherin.

At last, "Potter, Harry," Minerva called out.

Severus looked up and waited on tenterhooks as the Sorting Hat was placed upon the boy's head. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the table; the bloody Hat was taking too long. What would the boy be? A Slytherin like himself, or a Gryffindor like Lily?

At last the Hat cried out, "Gryffindor!" and Severus let out the breath he had been holding. A Gryffindor, he thought as he watched the boy walk to the cheering table. He was slightly disappointed, but it was better this way. He would have too many enemies in Slytherin.

Severus rolled his eyes at the Headmaster's 'speech' before dinner was served. He watched the boy closely. He seemed to be enjoying the Treacle Tart, a favorite of Lily's as well, he thought with an unconscious smile. Unfortunately, Quirrel chose that time to engage him in conversation. He tried tuning Quirrel out when he looked up only to meet the boy's eyes. They took his breath away; they were Lily's eyes, color and shape.

The boy suddenly clutched his forehead, as if in pain. Severus frowned, as he looked away. Was he hurt? He didn't look at the eyes again.

* * *

**May 2, 1998**

In his barely conscious mind, he could hear a voice, Harry's cries, "No, please don't leave, sir! Don't leave me! I have an anti-venom, which I brewed myself. Wake up so you can tell me that I added too many snake fangs! Please, sir!"

If Severus could smile, he would have. Harry had inherited his own and Lily's talent for Potions.

* * *

**September 6, 1991**

It was almost time for his first Potions class with his son, Gryffindors and Slytherins. He felt mild trepidation since he knew that he could not treat his son well in front of the Slytherins. He would have to be horrible. Harry would probably hate him afterwards.

He also had to admit to himself that he was nervous about Harry's skill in the subject. Did Harry inherit his parents' passion for the subject?

The class filed in and Severus did his usual speech, adding the dunderhead part for good measure. He could see a small smile forming on his son's face at the words, but the boy quickly schooled his features when he saw no one else was smiling.

After taking roll call, Severus decided that this would be a good time to gauge his son's interest in Potions, and to assuage the Slytherins in one go.

"Potter, what would you get if you added Powdered root of Asphodel to an Infusion of Wormwood?" There, it was in the first chapter of Magical Draughts and Potions.

The Granger girl's hand flew in the air.

"Er ," the boy said uncomfortably, "Is it… the Draught of Living Death sir?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me or telling me, Mr. Potter?"

"Telling you, sir," he said quickly.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" This one was trickier and one again, the foolish Granger girl raised her hand.

The boy looked down, fidgeting with his hands.

"Well, Mr. Potter, do you know it or not?" Severus asked impatiently.

"I… I think Malfoy does, sir. Why don't you ask him," the boy said quietly.

Severus turned to look at Draco who was snickering and gave him a warning look. He sobered immediately and Severus turned his attention back to his son.

"I think it's found in the stomach of a goat, sir," he said quickly before Severus could say anything.

Severus blinked as he realized what the boy had done. He had distracted Severus by bringing the attention to Malfoy and had asked the Granger girl the answer in the mean time. Very Slytherin.

"Let's try again, Mr. Potter. What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"Just the name, sir," the boy answered promptly this time.

"Correct. Well, why aren't you all writing this down? Surely you all don't know the answers. And a point will be taken for your cheek, Mr. Potter."

He gave them instructions for a simple Boil Cure Potion and walked around the room to monitor them, deliberately avoiding his son's cauldron. Only after sending Longbottom to the Hospital Wing did he whirl around to see Harry's potion. It was not excellent, but it was a good attempt for someone who had never brewed a Potion before. He briefly nodded before going on to the next cauldron.

When the bell rang, he called out, "Mr. Potter, please stay behind." He watched as the newest Weasley gave his son a pitying glance before leaving. Harry walked up to his desk and looked directly at him. Once again, he started at the intensity of the green gaze.

"Three points to Gryffindor for the questions you answered correctly, and five points for employing Slytherin tactics to answer the question about bezoars," he said briefly.

The boy blinked in shock, but soon the shock melted into a sheepish smile. "Thank you, sir," he said.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, you may leave now."

With a last grin, the boy left the room.

* * *

_Hogwarts through the ages_

Harry Potter's Potion making career truly began with a detention after his first flying lesson.

"Mr. Potter," Severus Snape said smoothly when the boy entered his classroom, "For tonight's detention you will write this line (he pointed to a piece of parchment which read I will not be a dunderheaded Gryffindor and give my teachers a heart attack) fifty times. And be quick about it because afterwards, you will be preparing Potion ingredients."

They were both silent as they worked; Severus grading papers and Harry carefully chopping ingredients. "Is this powder fine enough sir?" he would ask occasionally and Severus would nod.

After an hour had passed and the ingredients had been prepared, Severus had said, "Well, there is still an hour left until curfew. Perhaps you can brew the potion as well."

And so it went. "Dice, not chop, Mr. Potter. You have to be careful. Everything makes a difference in Potion making, something your friend Longbottom cannot seem to comprehend."

"Medium heat, use your wand. Lower, yes, do you understand why you had to reduce the flame when adding unicorn horn?"

Severus was patient with him, something which he could never be with the other brats he taught. But Harry was different. He seemed to actually be taking an interest in Potion making.

"Sir," he said nervously at the end, "Can I have detention with you next time as well?"

"Do you plan on getting more detention, Mr. Potter?"

Harry flushed. "Well, if I do, sir. It's just… I like making potions and it's sort of hard in class – "

Severus pondered. "If you wish, Mr. Potter, I will give you detention on a weekly basis where you will brew potions. However, no one must know that it is not a real detention." That would kill two billywigs with one hex; he would get to spend more time with his son while maintaining him image as a Potter-hater.

The boy broke into a huge smile. "That would be great, sir!"

The detentions took place weekly and by his third year, Harry had mastered most of the OWL potions. In fact, Severus maintained that his brewing was far better than the fifth years and even many of the sixth years. Severus had given him the Half-Blood Prince's book when he began to brew NEWT level potions in his fourth year.

By his sixth year, Harry had managed to win Slughorn's Felix Felicis after making a few modifications in addition to the one's the Half-Blood Prince had made.

* * *

**May 28, 1998**

Severus slowly opened his eyes, and then quickly closed them when greeted with the bright morning light.

"Dad?" came a quiet voice from his left.

He opened his eyes again and slowly turned to his left where a pair of green eyes in the face of a very tired looking, but smiling Harry Potter, greeted him.

"Harry?" he rasped, "You're alive. H – how?"

"It's a long story, Dad. But Voldemort is dead."

"And you're alive," was all he could say before slipping into unconsciousness once again.

* * *

A/N: Just an experiment. I plan to keep this short, about five chapters. It will not have too much detail other than thoughts and feelings. Parts of Harry's Hogwarts years will be mentioned in detail... others no. I just couldn't keep this out of my head so I decided to write it down. **Please Review** and tell me you enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**The Present**_

"Harry," Ginny said quietly, "Are you sure you won't come with us to the Burrow this evening?"

Harry turned his eyes from his girlfriend to his father. "No, Gin. I'm going to stay with him. I want to be here when he wakes up."

Ginny smiled in understanding, kissed him and left.

Left alone, Harry looked down at his father's hands. They were so very like his own, he mused. He had been searching for his real father for years, even since Sirius and Lupin had told him the truth after his third year; James Potter had blood adopted him, but he wasn't Harry's real father, though Lily and James had never told them who it was.

Harry was less upset with the news than he had expected. After all, he only found out his parents' names when Hagrid told him on his eleventh birthday so was therefore not overly attached to the memory of James Potter.

Often he wondered who his real father might be, and if he knew about Harry. Sometimes he would imagine that Professor Snape was his father; after all, the man was the closest thing Harry had to a father during his Hogwarts years. He didn't know what prompted him, but Harry began to speak to the unconscious man about his Hogwarts years and all the times his professor – no, his father – had helped him.

* * *

**Hogwarts 1991-1992 **

The troll had been knocked out, Hermione Granger had lied for Harry and Ron, they had gotten five points for Gryffindor each for "sheer dumb luck" according to McGonagall, and Snape had narrowed his eyes at Harry, promising retribution during his next 'detention'.

Harry stood in front of Professor Snape, shuffling his feet as the professor continued marking the fourth years' homework.

After what seemed like hours of mental torture, Snape began to put away his papers and Harry squirmed uncomfortably. Finally,the man looked up to face him.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Potter?" he asked, his face an impassive mask.

Harry gulped. "Sir?"

"Do you have any sense at all, Harry," Snape said, his voice rising, "Jumping on the back of a troll? Does your life mean that little to you?"

By the end of his twenty minute lecture he was given about safety and the dangers of rushing in, Harry was thoroughly ashamed of himself and promised to look for an adult next time. "I'm sorry, sir," he whispered, but at the same time, he couldn't help the warm feeling that had taken root inside of him. The Dursleys had never cared if he had gotten hurt, in fact they probably would have been delighted if he had died; Harry had finally found someone who cared.

Later that evening, Poppy Pomfrey bustled into Severus Snape's room and demanded to see Fluffy's bite on his leg, claiming an anonymous tip-off had told her. "An anonymous tip-off named Harry Potter?" he said sarcastically.

...

"It was Snape, he was jinxing the broom," Hermione informed them.

"I knew it!" Ron exclaimed loudly, "He's out to get Harry."

Harry shook his head. "Don't you think Snape would be more subtle if he was trying to kill me? He seems more like the type who would use poison."

"But I know a jinx when I see one. You have to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking," Hermione insisted.

"Hermione, he could easily have been saying the counter curse. You have to keep eye contact for that too," Harry said, exasperated that they were blaming a murder attempt on his secret mentor.

"That's true," Hermione admitted, "But then who could it be?"

"I don't know," Harry said slowly. He would have to ask Professor Snape what he thought.

...

"I don't know who it is," Snape said when Harry asked him.

"You must know something! You were doing the counter jinx."

"How do you know about that," Snape asked suspiciously.

"Hermione," Harry said quickly waving that away. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"The Headmaster has his suspicions," Snape said reluctantly. "You must be more cautious, Harry, now that we think someone is out to get you. Do not get into any more dangerous situations."

...

"Enter!" a voice came from inside.

"Professor?" Harry said nervously, as he stepped into Snape's office.

"Mr. Potter," Snape said, raising an eyebrow in surprise. This was the first time Harry had come to his office of his own volition.

"I have to tell you something, sir, about a friend who might be doing something illegal, but I didn't want him to get into trouble," Harry said, still fidgeting and hoping that he had made the right decision.

Snape regarded him for a brief moment. "Very well, Mr. Potter. Proceed and then I will judge what the best course of action is."

Harry took a deep breath. "Hagrid's raising a baby dragon in his hut."

Snape was very still. Harry could hear the ticking of a clock nearby.

"That overgrown imbecile," Snape whispered.

"He is not!" Harry said angrily, but Snape wasn't listening. He walked over to a small pot of powder above the fireplace, took a handful,and threw it in the fire. When the flames turned green he called out, "Headmaster! Come through, quickly"

Harry glared at him furiously. This was his idea of helping?

The Headmaster's silver beard seemed to come through first. "Yes, Severus?" he said mildly. He caught sight of Harry. "Ah, Harry, how are you doing my boy?"

"Enough pleasantries!" Snape interrupted. "Headmaster, according to Mr. Potter, Hagrid is raising a baby dragon in his hut!"

The smile slid off Dumbledore's face. He sighed. "I will go talk to Hagrid immediately," he said taking the floo out once again.

Snape turned to meet Harry's accusing stare. "You don't understand, Harry," he said quietly, "Hagrid was expelled for a very similar reason. If the Ministry had found out about the dragon, Hagrid would have been forced to leave Hogwarts."

As the words sunk in, Harry could only say, "Oh."

"You did the right thing by coming to me, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, sir."

He found out later that the dragon had been sent to Ron's brother, Charlie, in Romania.

...

"We think Quirrel's trying to steal the stone," Harry announced when Snape had cornered them after they had spoken to Professor McGonagall.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry as if they thought he was mad, while Snape looked completely taken aback.

"And how do you know about the stone, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked in a deadly whisper.

"That's beside the point," Harry said impatiently.

"That is exactly the point. Twenty points from Gryffindor for meddling in things that don't concern you," he said and at Harry's look of disbelief, added, "The stone is well protected. Do not assume that Professor Dumbledore takes anyone's safety lightly." With that he walked off.

Unfortunately, Harry was far from reassured.

...

_As Harry speaks, deep in his unconscious state, Severus Snape remembers_

_"A fifty foot dive, Minerva!" Severus yelled. "Was he trying to break his neck? And you put him on the Gryffindor team!"_

_"Really, Severus," Minerva said, reprovingly, "The boy's a natural, just like James-"_

_Severus rolled his eyes. Apparently Harry had inherited more than James' looks._

_"That is no excuse, Minerva. First years are not allowed on their house teams."_

_"Actually, first years are not allowed their own brooms," Minerva corrected. "Although I shall speak to Albus about that."_

_Severus thought for a while. He knew that he would no be able to fight the combined forced of Minerva and Albus on this one, who would surely agree. _

_"Very well, Minerva, but I will buy him the broom," he said firmly, "And you'll tell him it's from you."_

_Minerva looked shocked. "Severus if this is an attempt to the sabotage the team..."_

_"Oh for goodness sake woman, I'll get him a Nimbus 2000 if it makes you happy!" He'd anyway been planning on getting him that. As Harry's father, he should Harry his first broom._

_"What's the catch?" Minerva asked suspiciously._

_"He'll have detention with me," Severus answered simply._

_..._

_For three days Harry remained in the Hospital wing, and unknown to Harry, for three days Severus kept a constant vigil by his side and sat with Harry with the whole night. On the third day, Severus was woken from his sleep by Dumbledore who just smiled at him sadly and said "He has your hands." _

_Severus scowled at Dumbledore for catching him in such a vulnerable position but took one of Harry's hands in his own gently rubbing his thumb over its back._

_Dumbledore waited by him but the moment Severus saw Harry begin to awaken, he let go of the hand he was holding abruptly and walked out the door. Harry's eyes opened just in time for him to make out a billowing black cloak leaving the room._

* * *

**Hogwarts 1992-1993**

"If the two of you were in my house, you'd be on the train home, tonight," Snape spat after the car incident.

After eating their sandwiches in Snape's office, Harry told Ron to go on ahead. When Snape walked in, he froze at the sight of Harry.

"It's almost curfew, Mr. Potter," he said coldly.

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry whispered, looking down.

"For what, Mr. Potter?" Snape said, surprised.

"For disappointing you."

For the first time, Snape seemed to be speechless.

...

"No, not you," Harry said as Gilderoy Lockhart approached after Harry had gotten hit by the Bludger.

"The boy doesn't know what he's saying," Lockhart said cockily, as he took out his wand to perform some spell on Harry.

"I believe he does, Lockhart," a cold voice said above Harry. He looked up to see Snape looking murderously at Lockhart.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Ignoring Lockhart, Snape turned to the Weasley twins and said "Take Potter to the Hospital Wing."

...

"Ron and Hermione think it's Malfoy," Harry announced, walking into Professor Snape's office.

"What is Malfoy?" Snape asked absently as he continued to mark papers. "The reason why these dunderheads can't grasp the difference between pickled newts eyes and pickled toads eyes, I simply cannot understand."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyway they think Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin and he's the one opening the chamber."

Snape looked up and snorted. "They think a twelve year old is responsible for setting a monster loose on Muggle-borns?"

"Well, he did say, 'You'll be next Mudbloods' that day (Snape flinched) and everyone knows what he thinks of Muggle-borns," Harry said defensively.

"Many Purebloods feel that way. Malfoy is not the heir of Slytherin, and if he were he would probably be boasting about it already."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, that's what I thought. But they don't believe me and now Hermione's trying to brew Polyjuice Potion in the girl's bathroom on the second floor and she wants me to make a distraction in Potions while she steals ingredients from your private stores –"

"What!" Snape yelled, suddenly standing. "Is that girl insane? Brewing Polyjuice in a bathroom!"

"Wait!" Harry called as Snape reached the door, "You can't let them know that you know. They'll get mad at me!"

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry and thought for a bit. "Very well, Harry. I will 'catch' Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley coming out of the bathroom tomorrow and speak to them"

Hermione and Ron came into the Common Room the next evening, looking embarrassed.

"It can't be Malfoy," Hermione told Harry, "Snape explained it all, and it makes sense that he isn't."

"Yeah, mate," Ron added, "And he didn't even take points."

Harry smiled.

...

All around him, people were pointing and muttering things like "Parseltongue" and "Dark Wizard". Harry was even more frightened by the fact that he could actually be Slytherin's heir, seeing as he knew nothing about his ancestors.

He was so morose when he went for his Potion making session with Professor Snape that he barely spoke two words when the professor asked him about his day. However, the man instinctively seemed to know what was bothering him.

"Harry," Snape said quietly, "There is nothing wrong with speaking Parseltongue. It is a rare and precious gift."

"Salazar Slytherin spoke it," Harry choked out, "The Hat said that I could have done well in Slytherin. What if I'm the heir?"

Snape looked surprised and an unconscious smile graced his lips. "You're not, Harry," he said firmly, "Neither of your parents were descended from Slytherin. You might have inherited the ability to speak Parseltongue the same way witches and wizards are born to non-magical parents."

"I… I guess that makes sense, sir," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Trust me, Harry. And don't bother with their ignorant ramblings. Neither myself nor any of the other teachers believe you have anything to do with the attacks."

At that moment, Harry was about to tell him about the mysterious voice he had been hearing but decided not to at the last minute and simply began brewing.

...

_Severus Snape remembers_

_Severus waited impatiently in Minerva's office along with Arthur and Molly Weasley and Dumbledore. Ginny Weasley had been taken into the Chamber and now Harry and the Ronald Weasley were missing as well. Severus had never felt more useless in his life. _

_The door began to open and Severus stood up immediately. He paled and sank back down on his chair when he saw Harry coming in, clutching a sword in his hand and covered with blood and grime. Severus listened with his mouth open (something he would deny to Harry later) as he heard how his son had slain a Basilisk. A Basilisk! And Dumbledore once again rewarded him for risking his life. Oh he would have to have a very __serious chat with Albus. _

_"How can you reward him for it, Albus?" Severus asked pacing his office, "He could have been killed! Irresponsible thing to do! How will he learn if he keeps being rewarded for his recklessness?"_

_"You sound like Molly Weasley, Severus," Dumbledore said, amused, something which Severus certainly was not. _

_"Albus," he said warningly._

_"Severus, I think you should be the one to speak to him about getting into dangerous situations. He looks up to you, and listens to you."_

_A small smile passed over Severus's face at the words._

...

Harry couldn't help grinning like a maniac as he watched Professor Snape exploring the Chamber of Secrets like a kid at Christmas. He could barely contain his excitement when he saw the Basilisk, fresh for the picking, though he blanched when Harry showed him where he had stabbed it with the sword. He whirled on Harry, promising him eternal misery and detention if he ever did anything so foolish again.

Harry quickly reminded him of the already extensive punishments he had already been given by him, one of them being to help harvest the Basilisk scales and venom. Harry was just glad he had decided not to tell Snape about the fang that had stabbed him arm.

* * *

**Hogwarts 1993-1994**

They both knew that Harry had been in Hogsmeade, though Harry still stubbornly refused to admit it.

"If your head was in Hogsmeade, surely the rest of you was there as well," Snape said quietly, trying to keep his temper in check.

Harry had settled for a puzzled expression which fooled no one.

Snape sighed. "Harry, I know you understand the danger you are in. Your mother risked her life to save you, and gambling her sacrifice for a day in Hogsmeade is a poor way to repay her."

Harry looked down, ashamed.

"However, if I ever catch you sneaking into Hogsmeade again, Black will be the least of your worries. Is. That. Clear?"

Harry smiled. "Yes, sir."

...

"Sir, will you teach me how to fight off Dementors? The way Professor Lupin did on the train ride this year?"  
Snape scowled at the mention of Lupin. "Very well, Harry. You will not be able to practice on a real Dementor, but I will teach you the spell."

For the lesson, Snape explained to Harry that he would have to think of a happy memory and say the incantation, Expecto Patronum. "If said correctly, it should produce a Patronus, which is a guardian that will protect you against Dementors."

"What does a Patronus look like, sir?"

"Everyone's Patronus takes a different form," Snape explained vaguely waving his hand, "Now begin."

"What form does your Patronus take, sir?" Harry couldn't help asking.

Snape didn't reply.

By the end of the year, Harry could produce a full-fledged Patronus, which for a reason Harry could not fathom, took the form of a Raven.

...

_Severus Snape remembers_

_Seeing the traitorous Sirius Black with Harry, Severus came the closest he ever had to committing murder. He was beyond reason. If Black had hurt even a hair on Harry's head, Severus would make Azkaban seem like a walk in the park._

_But before he could send Black back to where he belonged, Harry was in front of the mutt, defending him, and at that moment Severus only saw James Potter, once again united with his partner in crime, Sirius Black. _

_Later, he found out that he had been stunned by Weasley and Granger._

_He had no idea how Black escaped, but he instinctively knew that Harry had something to do with it. _

_Could anyone blame him for getting Lupin sacked? The wolf had almost attacked his son! Yet, Harry did not talk to him or come to see him for the remainder of the term._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: While working on Year 5, I realized that I could get away with putting in a bit more detail. So I went back to Chapter 2 and expanded upon each of the years. This chapter is the expanded version of Year 4, while the previous chapter now contains expanded versions of Years 1 and 2. Please read that one as well.

**Chapter 3**

**_The Present_**

Those times had been seemingly simple, Harry thought. He had depended upon Snape to get him through some tough situations. It wasn't until his fourth year that things began to get more difficult. Truths came out, danger was afoot, and Harry could no longer hope for everything to turn out alright in the end.

Snape was there for him throughout, but unlike before, he couldn't fix everything. That didn't mean that the man wasn't the greatest support he could ask for during the most trying time of his life- up till then- the Triwizard Tournament.

* * *

**Hogwarts 1994-1995**

Harry felt numb as his legs automatically took him to the back room where three Triwizard Champions stood. The adults stepped in, saving Harry from answering Fleur Delacour's question and his eyes automatically roamed to Snape. Snape's face betrayed no emotion, though his eyes were flashing dangerously. As the conversation about whether or not he'd entered himself in the tournament went on, Harry felt his heart sink; did Snape also believe that he had entered himself in the Tournament?

"What could Dumbledore possibly gain from placing a fourteen year old in the Tournament, Karkaroff?" Snape drawled out suddenly, his eyes narrowing at the now spluttering Durmstrang Headmaster.

And, despite everything, Harry found himself relaxing. Even though he had not spoken to Snape in months, the man was on his side.

...

When Colin Creevey interrupted a Potions class, Harry was given detention for having to attend the Weighing of the Wands ceremony, and he entered the classroom that evening to face a very worried Severus Snape.

"Harry, are you alright? I am trying to find a way around the magical contract but it is proving to be nearly impossible," he scowled.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said gratefully.

Snape regarded him for a long time before abruptly saying, "I cannot tell you what the tasks are, but I will do everything in my power to help you."

Suddenly, Harry felt a huge weight lift off his chest; everything would be okay.

...

After the first task, Snape was the first one through the tent. He was paler than usual. Harry grinned at him. "I did it, Professor!"

"And nearly gave me a heart attack," Snape sighed as he examined Harry's shoulder to make sure it was not infected. "Dementors, dragons, trolls, basilisks. I might have aged twenty years since you started Hogwarts." Harry smiled, brightly. Snape had never outright told him that he cared about him but when he said things like that…

"You flew… very well. But don't get complacent, Harry," Snape warned. "There are still two more tasks left –"

Just then Hermione and Ron burst through the door and Harry watched as Snape silently slid out.

...

"Harry, what exactly were you doing out of bed last night when you know that someone's trying to kill you!" Snape spat as he paced around the room. He had caught Harry on the way back from the prefect's bathroom last night, though Professor Moody had 'saved' him.

Harry had known there was no way to delay the inevitable, so he had decided to go to Professor Snape's office himself the next day.

"I was trying to work out the egg clue," Harry said in a small voice.

"And you couldn't have worked it out anywhere else, or during the day?" Snape drawled sarcastically. "There is no excuse to risk your life even more, Harry. How can you expect people to protect you when you make it so difficult?"

Harry didn't answer, looking down ashamedly. He knew there was no excuse to have been out of bed.

"Well, did you get the clue?" Snape demanded after a pause.

Harry looked up. "Yes, sir, it's mermaids, which means that I'm going to have to go underwater."

"Yes, and…"

Harry vaguely wondered whether Snape had made him brew Potions in their secret sessions involving Gillyweed last month for this very reason. Harry mentally snorted. Of course he had. "And I need Gillyweed, sir."

Snape nodded. "Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to give it to you. However if you were to brew a Potion involving Gillyweed, it would be quite easy for you to slip some in your pocket." Snape paused. "If I catch you, it will be detention."

Harry grinned. "Got it, sir."

...

Harry kept glancing at Snape, disturbed as he sat to do his homework in Snape's office.

Snape seemed to have noticed. "What's the matter, Harry?" he asked.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly looking down.

"Harry, if something is wrong, it is best to talk about it. What is it? Are you nervous for the next task?"

"No, nothing's wrong, just leave it!" Harry snapped.

Snape looked taken aback. "If that is your wish," he said coldly.

Harry's anger soon dissolved and he finally sighed and said, "I just saw something in Dumbledore's Pensieve, alright?"

Snape froze. "What?" he asked quietly.

"He said you were a Death Eater!" Harry blurted out.

Snape seemed to relax a little bit. "I was," he answered.

"Why?" Harry asked angrily.

Snape regarded him carefully. "I was an angry and hurt young man and I joined in my folly. You will perhaps not understand my reasons and I don't expect you to."

"Dumbledore said you were a spy," said Harry after a while, not meeting his eye.

"Suffice it to say being a Death Eater was not all that I thought it going to be. I turned spy for Dumbledore soon after joining," Snape explained. "If the Dark Lord returns, I will continue my duties. That is why I asked you to keep our relationship secret from the very beginning. I cannot risk him being suspicious of my loyalties."

Harry nodded. "I trust you, sir."

...

_Severus Snape remembers…_

_Before the Third Task, he watched as the Champions were wished luck by their families, all except Harry. He was grateful to Molly and Bill Weasley for coming, but he could see the sadness in Harry's eyes as he watched the other Champions._

_He wished, for a brief moment, that he could have been the one wishing Harry luck with the other families but then he shook the thought away. There was no use dwelling on dreams._

_He walked up to where Harry was waiting alone, having sent the Weasleys to sit with Granger and Ron Weasley._

_"Mr. Potter," he drawled, in case anyone was listening._

_"Professor," Harry said inclining his head._

_"Are you ready?"_

_"As ready as I'll ever be," Harry said, attempting a smile._

_"Just remember, there are many people here who care about you." Snape cleared his throat, "I count myself among them."_

_It was the first time he had said it, and Harry burst into a wide smile. "Thank you, sir," he said, sincerely._

_"Good luck, Harry," Snape said quietly as Bagman announced that the Task was about to begin._

_Surreptitiously looking around to make sure no one was watching, Harry gave him a quick hug before joining the other Champions, leaving Snape frozen in place._

_..._

_He was pacing just outside the maze. Harry had made it past the first and second task and now, after this, the final task, it would all be over. He didn't care if Harry won, just that he made it out alive. Krum and Delacour had already been removed from the maze. Only two champions remained. What was taking them so long?_

_Suddenly, he felt a stabbing pain in his left forearm, and clutched it, gasping, as he tore his sleeve up. There was the Dark Mark; clear and black and burning: the Dark Lord had returned. He knew he couldn't go to his side yet; he had to wait for Harry, but time passed and there was no sign of him. He heard shouts from the other side of the maze and heard someone shout, "Diggory is dead!" Only one thought came to mind: Harry! He rushed to the entrance of the maze where he stopped abruptly; Harry lay sobbing over the dead body of Cedric Diggory._

_His heart nearly stopped, but he walked forward, trying desperately not to show the emotions that threatened to spill. He watched with narrowed eyes as Moody pried Harry away from everyone, towards the castle. He quickly pointed it out to Dumbledore who had been talking to the Minister._

_The aftermath was terrible. He watched as Harry tried to absorb everything that had happened. And then Harry was going up to Dumbledore's office. Severus knew he had to be there, and looked desperately at Dumbledore who gave him a subtle nod. He walked with Harry and Dumbledore to Dumbledore's office where Black was waiting._

_"What's he doing here?" Black snarled._

_"Severus wishes to know what happened," Dumbledore said sternly._

_Black turned to Harry, expecting him to protest, but Harry didn't, merely saying, "It's fine, Sirius."_

_Severus listened with horror as Harry told his story. A window exploded when Harry mentioned being put under the Cruciatus, but everyone assumed it was Dumbledore's doing. Severus tried to take deep breaths. It had been years since he had lost control of his magic._

_He gripped the arms of his chair hard when he began to speak about Lily coming out of the Dark Lord's wand and watched with jealousy as Black was the one to comfort Harry instead of him._

_Dumbledore asked him if was ready and he nodded. This was something he had to do, something he had promised himself long ago that he would do. He would do everything in his power to bring down the Dark Lord, for Lily, and for his son._

...

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, panicking as he watched Snape turning to leave.

Snape turned around. "You know what I must do, Harry," he said quietly.

Harry's blood turned to ice. "No, you can't go!" Harry cried. "He'll kill you!"

Dumbledore turned to him. "Harry, Professor Snape will be fine," he said soothingly.

"No, he won't!" Harry said stubbornly.

Snape came over to Harry's bed, ignoring the curious looks from the Weasleys. "Harry, look at me," he said softly. When Harry turned to meet his eyes, he said, "I promise you I will be fine. The minute I get back, I will contact you. But I'm the only one who can do this. Do you understand? This is something I have to do."

Harry nodded slowly and Snape glanced over him, as if taking in every feature, before abruptly turning around and walking out the door.

* * *

_**The Present**_

After that, everything changed. Snape had indeed contacted him, but going along with his position as spy, there were less one-on-one meetings, less Potion brewing detentions. Harry could tell that Snape was trying to avoid him, and as much as he wanted to speak with him, Harry understood that he could do nothing about the distance now between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**The Present**_

Harry was startled out of his recollections when a hand touched his shoulder.

"How is he?" Sirius asked quietly.

"He hasn't woken up after yesterday, but he's restless. Madam Pomfrey says he'll be fine."

"The man's too stubborn to die," Sirius said, shaking his head, "You should get some sleep, Harry. There's no point in staying up all night."

"I know," Harry sighed, "I just don't want to leave him yet."

"He's not going anywhere. Come up to the dorm and rest for a while. If anything changes, I'll tell Poppy to contact me."

Harry yawned widely. "Alright, Sirius," he said standing up and walking out of the infirmary.

Sirius watched him go and then turned his gaze to the man lying on the bed, the man he had most detested, and the man who was the father of his godson.

As he sat on the chair recently vacated by Harry, he remembered his shock when he found the relationship developed between Harry and Snape in Harry's third year. It had started in the Shrieking Shack…

* * *

**Shrieking Shack, 1993**

"…you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me —"

Harry had gone very still. "What do you mean, a trick that involved you?" Harry asked quietly.

Lupin looked uncomfortable, clearly not expecting to be interrupted, but Sirius made a derisive noise.

"Severus was very interested in where I went every month." Lupin told Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "We were in the same year, you know, and we — er — didn't like each other very much. Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be — er — amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it — if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf — "

"It served him right," Sirius sneered. "Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to… hoping he could get us expelled…"

"He followed you around so you set a werewolf on him," Harry said, his voice shaking in suppressed anger.

Sirius felt uncomfortable. He hadn't meant it to come out like that. "It wasn't like that, Harry. Anyway nothing happened to him!" he added defensively.

"But he could have gotten turned into a werewolf, or killed!" Hermione pointed out logically.

"It was just a prank!" Sirius said quickly as Harry continued to glare at him. "I did apologize!"

"You just said that it served him right," Ron said.

Sirius glared at the two of them. They weren't making matters any easier. "Why do you care about that greasy git anyway?" he asked, going on the offense.

Harry pressed his lips together, still frowning. "You tried to murder him and you don't care! And you want us to believe you're not a murderer?"

Sirius flinched. "I didn't think of it that way," he said quietly.

Remus quickly cleared his throat. "Perhaps this would be a better discussion for some other time, Sirius," he said. "Anyway," he continued, hastily, "that's why Snape doesn't like me. He thinks I was in on the prank."

"That's right," sneered a cold voice from the wall behind Lupin.

Severus Snape was pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointing directly at Lupin.

* * *

_**The Present**_

That had definitely been a shock, Sirius mused. He had never expected James' son to actually like Snape, not to mention defend him. But Sirius had come to the conclusion that Harry was more like Lily. The blood adoption probably hadn't changed any facts about Harry's personality.

Sirius had come back to Hogwarts (as Padfoot of course) on the last day, just before Harry left for home. Dumbledore had agreed to give him and Remus some time to talk to Harry, and they had, explaining the process of the blood adoption to him. Harry had looked stunned, but then proceeded to ask questions.

"Why do I look so much like James then?"

"During the blood adoption, a part of James' blood went into you, effectively making him one of your parents. However, it seems that Lily manipulated it to make sure the DNA concerning your appearance was most strong," Remus explained.

"Do you know who my father is?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances. "James and Lily never told us, though James knew. He told us not to question it, and we accepted. We had no idea who Lily was with before James."

Harry nodded slowly, processing this information, but didn't say more.

It hadn't been until the summer after the rebirth of Voldemort that Sirius discovered the truth.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place, July 1995**

Sirius stopped outside the door of the kitchen in Grimmauld Place where he heard raised voices.

"… Can't just leave him there all summer, Dumbledore! Not after everything he went through!"

"It's the safest place for him at the moment, Severus. He will be protected from all of it there," Dumbledore's calm voice came.

"What about his mental wellbeing, Dumbledore. You intend to isolate him from all his friends, all contact from the wizarding world after all he has been through?" Sirius could practically hear the sneer is Snape's voice.

"I'm not trying to minimize his sufferings, Severus. I will take it under consideration – "

"Consideration!" Snape spat, "If you do not bring him here, old man, I will bring him here myself!"

With that, Snape swept out of the room, almost bumping into Sirius, who had had his ear pressed to the door.

Sirius turned to Dumbledore. "What was all that about?"

"I must be getting back now, Sirius. I will contact you soon," Dumbledore answered, ignoring his question and walking out the door, leaving Sirius to process this information carefully.

After the next Order meeting, Sirius cornered Snape before he could leave. "I need a word with you, Snape," he said.

Snape sneered. "To what do I owe that dubious pleasure, Black?"

"Just come into the living room," Sirius said impatiently.

Rolling his eyes dramatically, Snape followed.

"What do you want, Black?" Snape asked impatiently when he was seated.

"You're Harry's father, aren't you?" Sirius said bluntly.

Snape's eyes widened briefly, before his cool mask slipped back on. "Thank you for wasting my time, Black," he said standing up, "If you're done with your nonsensical accusations, I'll be leaving. Unlike you, I do not have unlimited leisure time."

"James told me that he was not Harry's father," Sirius said calmly, though his knuckles clenched. "You used to be friends with Lily. None of us knew where Lily was after Hogwarts until she married James. Although it's quite obvious why she wanted to keep it hidden," he added smirking.

Snape looked murderous but was rooted to the spot as Sirius spoke.

"I also noticed that Harry seems to like you and after hearing that conversation yesterday, you obviously care for Harry."

"Is that all, Black?" Snape almost whispered.

"No," Sirius continued. "The Weasleys have told me all about you. You hate Gryffindors, so I asked myself, why would you care for Harry when he's not only a Gryffindor but a Potter? You hated James and Harry looks just like him. So," he finished, "it's obvious you're his father."

Snape was staring at him. "Black, none of that proves that I'm his father."

"I still know it," Sirius retorted stubbornly. He paused. "Wait, does Harry know?"

Snape sighed. "No he does not, Black, and you will not tell him."

"So it's true!" Sirius said triumphantly. The satisfied smirk suddenly slid of his face. "You're his father! Out of all the people who Lily could have been with, did it have to be you?"

Snape looked at him impatiently. "Haven't you been saying just that for the past fifteen minutes? Yes Harry is my son but you will not tell him."

Sirius' disgusted expression changed. "Why not? He has the right to know!"

"He cannot know or it will compromise my position as spy –"

"Is that all you care about?" Sirius said angrily, "Your bloody position as spy, rather than your own son."

"I never took this decision lightly," Snape said quietly, emotionally Sirius realized, "But it will out both myself and him in danger if the Dark Lord ever found out. It isn't safe for him to know."

Sirius was quiet. After a while, he nodded in acquiescence. "Fine, Snape, I won't tell him, as long as I can still be godfather."

Snape smirked. "Unfortunately, that's one thing I can't change."

Within the next week, Dumbledore ordered for Harry to be brought to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

_**The Present**_

Suddenly, Sirius felt himself choking up, for a reason he couldn't explain.

"Don't die on him, Snape," Sirius said fiercely to the man on the bed. "He needs you, and now you finally have a chance to be with him. You wouldn't let me die on him, so don't you do that now."

Sirius closed his eyes, remembering that fateful day at Grimmauld Place when Snape had turned up, his robes in a state of disarray which Sirius had never seen them in before.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place, June 1996**

"Snape?" Sirius had said bewildered.

"Black, call the Order. Now! Harry and his friends have gone to the Ministry, presumably to save you!" the man had choked out.

"What?" Sirius asked, flabbergasted.

"No time, Black!" Snape snarled. "Hurry!"

After Snape had explained the situation, Sirius asked, "Why didn't you stop him?"

Snape looked away. "We had a… disagreement of sorts," was all he said.

They had decided on a plan quickly enough. Tonks, Kingsley, Moody and Lupin had all decided to go.

"I'm coming too!" Sirius announced.

"No, you're not, Black," Snape bit out.

Sirius whirled on him. "Yes I am! That's my godson in danger! I'm not just going to sit here and…" Sirius stopped, seeing the anguish in Snape's eyes that he tried so desperately to hide.

"Stay here, Black. If you get killed, Ha – Potter would never forgive himself. And if you survive, the Aurors will arrest you before you have a chance to explain. If you don't want to die or go back to Azkaban, stay here."

Sirius regarded him for a moment then nodded curtly, and Snape swept through the door, his robes billowing behind him.

* * *

_**The Present**_

Sirius was brought out of his recollections but a small groan and a slight stirring on the bed next to him. He opened his eyes and watched as Snape tossed and turned on the bed. He suddenly went still, and Sirius waited with baited breath, for what would happen next. And then the black eyes opened.

...

_Up in Gryffindor Tower…_

Try as he might, Harry could not sleep. He knew if he slept, as always, he would be plagued with nightmares that he would rather not face. He sighed as turned on his side, and images after images of the war, of death were brought forth into his mind's eye.

"Clear your mind…" he heard the silky voice say. "Let go of all emotion…"

And Harry was forcibly brought back to his fifth year, when he took those disastrous Occlumency lessons.

* * *

**Hogwarts, 1996**

Harry walked into Snape's office nervously. When he had first been told about Occlumency with Snape, he had been happy to get some more one-on-one time with Snape. Unfortunately Occlumency lessons weren't going too well. Try as he might, Harry simply couldn't seem to close his mind as Snape expected him to. Harry could tell that Snape was disappointed with his progress and the man had explained to him again and again why Occlumency was so important, but Harry simply couldn't let go of his emotions. He was sometimes able to stop the images when one he didn't want to share came up, but that wasn't good enough.

Snape had seen many images of Harry's life with the Dursleys and he always looked disturbed afterwards, but never said anything. Harry had a feeling Snape understood. From what he had seen in his small stint into Snape's mind, the man hadn't had a very good childhood either.

"Legilimens!" Snape said, once they were ready.

Harry watched as the images flashed by… Uncle Vernon was throwing him in his cupboard… Dementors swooped down as Harry desperately tried to stay on his broom… The words 'I must not tell lies' appeared on his skin over and over…

"What was that, Harry?" Snape asked dangerously.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly as he lay panting on the floor.

Snape looked him in the eye and Harry quickly looked away. Snape's expression softened. "I wouldn't use Legilimency on you without your permission unless I thought I had to, Harry," he informed him. "Now show me your hand."

Reluctantly, Harry walked up and showed him the hand where the scar was. Snape swore under his breath as his long fingers ran over it.

"How did you get this, Harry?" he asked in a voice of calm control.

"Umbridge's detentions," Harry mumbled.

Snape of course heard. His hand tightened on Harry's until Harry flinched. Immediately, he let go and went still for a while, as if organizing his thoughts.

"When was the last time you had detention with her?" he asked quietly.

"Before the holidays," Harry answered.

Snape stood up suddenly. "Why didn't you tell me! Or if not me you could have told Professor McGonagall! Neither of us would have let this go on."

"I did tell you remember, after I talked to Professor McGonagall. But you told me not to antagonize her," Harry said quietly.

"I meant in class! Not about this!" Snape looked furious.

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry said.

"It isn't your fault," Snape said, rubbing his temples. "If she gives you detention again, you will come to me. As it is, that woman will regret ever laying eyes on you." Snape's eyes were glittering dangerously, and Harry felt a warm feeling inside him.

* * *

_**Present**_

After the incident at the Ministry, Rita Skeeter had written an article in the Quibbler about Ministry representative, Dolores Umbridge, using a dark artifact on the Boy-Who-Lived. This caused an instant uproar among the wizarding public and Umbridge was sentenced to six months in Azkaban.

Harry had thought Hermione had done it, but Hermione only shook her head in confusion. Luna was the one who told him the truth.

Unfortunately, Occlumency soon went from bad to worse.

* * *

**Hogwarts, 1996**

Harry was frustrated. He had practically broken up with Cho and now he had Occlumency. Snape just didn't seem to understand that Harry couldn't do it. And every night he was plagued by dreams from Voldemort as his scar burned.

Harry sighed in relief at when Malfoy interrupted their session. Snape hastily left the room and Harry was left with the Pensieve.

What were Dumbledore and Snape trying to hide from him, he wondered. He walked up to the basin. A part of him was telling him to walk away, but Harry was in no mood to listen. He dove into the silvery depths of the Pensieve.

"Having fun?" Snape asked, gripping his arm tightly as James laughed about his pants.

"N-no," said Harry, trying to free his arm.

It was scary: Snape's lips were shaking, his face was white, his teeth were bared.

"Amusing man, your father, wasn't he?" said Snape, shaking Harry so hard his glasses slipped down his nose.

"I - didn't -"

Snape threw Harry from him with all his might. Harry fell hard on to the dungeon floor.

Snape suddenly seemed to deflate. He closed his eyes to calm himself. "I would have thought you had more respect for my privacy than that, Potter!" Snape spat, his voice shaking with anger.

"I – I'm sorr – "

"Don't you dare apologize!" Snape bellowed. "You knew exactly what you were doing!"

Snape looked at Harry coldly as he staggered up. "Get out of this office, and don't come back."

Seeing the look of disappointment mixed with anger in Snape's eyes was more than Harry could bear. He ran out of the office, wiping tears impatiently from his eyes as he did.

When he had seen the cold look in Snape's eyes once again after giving him the message about Padfoot, something in him broke and without thinking of the consequences, he and his friends had rushed off to the Ministry.

* * *

_**The Present**_

As Harry squirmed in remembrance, a great silvery Grim dog glided into the room.

"He's awake," the Patronus said.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't fit in Year 6 as promised so the next chapter will be Year 6 (and maybe parts of 7) from both Harry and Snape's POV.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_As Harry squirmed in remembrance, a great silvery Grim dog glided into the room._

"_He's awake," the Patronus said._

The moment Severus opened his eyes, the last person he would ever have wanted to see accosted him.

"Snape!" Black practically shrieked, "You're awake!"

Severus managed a weak sneer. "Congratulations, Black. You just stated the obvious. Now can you stop shrieking in my ear and tell me what's going on?"

To his surprise, Black just grinned. "Wait, I promised Harry I would tell him when you woke up. He was really worried, you know."

Severus's sneer slipped from his face. "Harry. Does he know? How is he alive?" he rasped. He attempted to get off the bed but Black pushed him back.

"You're supposed to stay in bed, Snape," he said firmly, "or I won't call Harry. He can talk to you himself about all that."

Severus watched impassively as the mutt sent his Patronus to Harry. Black kept giving him strange, sideways glances, almost as if he was worried about him. Severus ignored it; why would Black be worried about him? Besides, he had bigger problems to worry about. How would Harry react to him? He vaguely remembered the boy calling him "Dad", but would Harry be angry with him? Would he hate him? After all, the last time the two had properly seen each other was the night Harry had been forced to watch him kill Dumbledore. Harry had not seen him when he went to drop off the Sword of Gryffindor in the Forest of Dean, and Severus had barely been conscious in the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

**Hogwarts, 1997**

Filius entered his quarters. "Severus, the castle is under attack! Minerva sent me to find you. We need your help."

So it was time. He looked Filius squarely in the eye, and quietly whispered, "Stupefy".

Granger and Lovegood were outside. He told them to tend to Filius, trying to alleviate his guilt somewhat. He knew where Draco would be. It had all been planned.

Ignoring the battle happening around him, Severus hurried to the Astronomy Tower. Immediately his eyes took in everything; a severely weakened Dumbeldore, Draco Malfoy's shaking hand and two broomsticks…

Harry was here, possibly under his Invisibility Cloak, and now he would have to kill Albus in front of him. His heart clenched painfully for a moment.

"Severus, please," Dumbledore begged.

No, he had to do what needed to be done. His expression hardened and he swept over to Albus, loathing for what the man was making him do etched on his face.

"Avada Kedavra!"

He watched as the life was zapped from his mentor, once and for all. Refusing to ponder on what had just happened, he simply said, "It's over," before dragging Draco with him to make their escape.

As he was running across the ground, a spell shot by, narrowly missing him.

"Run, Draco!" he told at the boy, and turned around to see his attacker. It was Harry.

"He trusted you!" Harry screamed, as yet another spell shot from his wand. Severus could hear the words not spoken as if Harry had shouted them as well: _I trusted you._

"Incar – " the boy began, but Severus quickly blocked it.

Behind Harry, Severus could see Amycus Carrow posed ready to hex the boy. Quickly, Severus shot off a spell that knocked Harry off his feet, causing Amycus's Crucio to narrowly miss him. Harry's wand had been blasted from his hand and landed near Severus's feet. He picked it up and walked up to the boy, who was struggling to get on his feet.

Severus just stared at him for a moment, looking into the green eyes, which instead of showing loathing, showed pain and betrayal. He knew that this was one of the last times he would see his son; one of them was sure to end up dead by the end of it. He threw the wand to Harry so that the boy caught it. Green eyes met black.

"Why?" Harry asked quietly.

"Because he told me to," Severus answered, and with that, he left.

* * *

**The Forest of Dean, 1998**

Severus watched from the shadows as Harry followed his Patronus to the pool where he had placed the Sword of Gryffindor. He smiled to himself; perhaps Harry had sensed Lily in the Patronus. Dumbledore had known immediately.

As he reached the pool, Harry looked around, almost directly at the spot where Severus was. But he was disillusioned so the boy couldn't possibly have seen him. He watched as Harry cracked the ice and dove under water. When Harry didn't appear for quite some time, he began to get anxious. It shouldn't have been so difficult; he had made sure of that! He quickly took of his robe, in case he would have to dive in after Harry. Just as he was walking towards the pool, he saw a blur with red hair run past him and jump in. He watched tensely as a few moments later, Ron Weasley came out of the pool with Harry in tow. Severus breathed a sigh of relief, for once grateful for the Weasley boy.

Knowing that it wasn't wise to linger, he decided that Harry would be fine and reluctantly walked further into the forest to disapparate. He still somehow had to tell Harry about the horcrux inside him; he just hoped he got the chance. Harry surely hated him for what he had done, so how was he to get the boy to trust him?

* * *

_**The Present**_

Severus looked up as the door of the hospital wing creaked open. Who was the young man who walked in, Severus wondered for a moment. He had black hair, which was no longer as messy since it had grown out slightly till it reached the back of his neck. He had faint stubble on his cheeks and he walked with an air of confidence and purpose that Severus had rarely seen in this particular adolescent.

Harry walked over to the bed where the only patient lay. All the others had been moved to St. Mungo's, but Professor McGonagall and himself had decided that it would be safer for Snape to remain at Hogwarts.

He sat down next to the man, on the chair that he had been occupying almost constantly for three weeks.

He opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again. Finally, he blurted out, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"How did you find out?" Snape asked in a raspy voice.

* * *

**Number 4, Privet Drive, 1996**

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and his copy of _Advanced Potion Making _and dumped it in the trunk. It was a few minutes to midnight and he still wasn't packed. Two weeks after arriving back at Privet Drive, he had received a letter from Professor Dumbledore stating that he and Professor Snape would be arriving at midnight tonight to escort him to the Burrow where he would await Sirius's trial.

He grinned at the thought. After the debacle at the Department of Mysteries, many Death Eaters had been caught and it became obvious that Sirius was not part of them. Dumbledore had spoken to the new Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, who was eager to please now that Dumbledore and Harry were both highly favored once again. A trial had been arranged and if all went well Sirius would be free, and Harry could go stay with him for the rest of the summer!

The doorbell bellow rang and Harry heard Uncle Vernon stomp down the stairs angrily. He quickly hurried down before Uncle Vernon did something he would regret. There was no way Uncle Vernon's standard of 'intimidation' would work on Dumbledore or – Merlin forbid – Snape. Harry had apologized to Snape for the Pensieve incident after getting back from the Ministry and hearing about the Prophesy. Snape had just nodded without looking at him.

He watched grinning as Dumbledore smartly let himself into the house, Snape following close behind. He grinned at his professor as their eyes met, and Harry could tell that despite no outward change in his expression, Snape's eyes brightened when he saw him. Aunt Petunia soon distracted Harry's attention as she came out of the kitchen.

"You!" she gasped, staring at Snape as if he were a ghost.

Snape's lip curled. Harry looked between the two of them. Did they know each other, he wondered.

"What are you doing here, Snape?" she demanded, her attention focused on Snape. Yes, they definitely knew each other.

Before Snape could reply, Dumbledore interrupted, "I have some things to discuss with you, Petunia, if we may adjourn to the living room."

Apparently Aunt Petunia's fear of Dumbledore outweighed her disgust for Snape for she did go into the living room, though continued to give Snape dirty looks throughout.

Later, when Snape and Dumbledore whisked Harry away into the night, he thought to ask Snape, "Sir, how does Aunt Petunia know you?"

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid I have no time right now to answer inane questions. I merely came with Professor Dumbledore to inform you that the O.W.L board wrote me a letter commending me on your success. You were granted a distinction in Europe in Potions."

Harry stood, stumped. Potions and Defense were the only two classes he was above average in, but this was completely unexpected. Before Harry could say anything, or even thank Snape, he had disapparated away.

Harry felt puzzled, and a little hurt, as he apparated with Dumbledore; surely Snape had not only come to tell him that. However thoughts of Snape were whisked from his mind as he entered the house where Horace Slughorn was supposed to be staying in. He did not remember until the next year.

**Number 4, Privet Drive, 1997**

Snape had murdered Dumbledore. Right in front of Harry's eyes. Then why couldn't he accept it? Perhaps because it was a bit like accepting the fact that Ron or Hermione had murdered Dumbledore; in other words, confusing and impossible.

Dumbledore had trusted Snape, until the very end. It was Snape he had told Harry to call when he was weak and vulnerable. How could the greatest wizard in the world have been so mistaken about someone he apparently trusted with his life? These were the thoughts swarming around Harry's head, and even now he wasn't sure if he had done the right thing by not telling the Order that Snape was the one who murdered Dumbledore. Harry remembered it well.

"How did he die?" whispered Tonks. "How did it happen?"

"It was a Death Eater," Harry said, monotonously. "He was wearing a mask. I didn't see his face."

The conversation went on somberly until Professor McGonagall thought to ask, "Where did Severus go?"

"'e was runnin' with the Death Eaters last time I saw," said Hagrid.

"He probably had to keep his cover," Lupin said wisely.

Harry didn't trust himself to speak.

"Harry, are you alright?" Sirius asked him later, "You became so pale when Remus started talking about Snape. Look, I never liked the git but Dumbledore trusted him. He must have known something about Snape we didn't know. Dumbledore wasn't the greatest sorcerer in the world for nothing."

Now, as he stood at the entrance of Number 4, Privet Drive, he pondered on that. Had it not been for Snape's last words to him, he probably wouldn't have been so confused. _"Because he told me to," _Snape had said. Who had told him to? If Snape was a Death Eater, why did he save Harry from that curse? Why had he returned Harry's wand to him? Why had he acted like a father figure to Harry throughout his years at Hogwarts?

As if Lumos had been cast above his head, Harry remembered what had happened last year. He headed for the kitchen where Aunt Petunia was waiting alone while Uncle Vernon finally began loading the trunks in the car once again.

"Aunt Petunia, how did you know Snape when he came here last year?" he asked, having suddenly remembered that crazy scene last year. Perhaps Aunt Petunia to could give him some insight into the puzzle that was Snape, as strange as that sounded.

Aunt Petunia pursed her lips and for a moment Harry thought she wasn't going to answer him. "He was a friend of _hers _when we were young. He was the one who told her about her abnormality." Aunt Petunia turned away so Harry knew she wasn't going to answer any more questions. But Harry was left with even more to think about now. Snape had been friends with his mother!

* * *

_**The Present**_

"So that's how you figured it out?" Snape asked incredulously.

"Well, not exactly," Harry admitted, "I mean, it crossed my mind, but I guess it seemed too far-fetched at the time. After looking at your memories, I began to suspect, and then Sirius told me. Though I was actually quite surprised that you told him and not me." Harry could barely conceal the hurt in his voice.

"The mutt figured it out on his own," Severus grumbled. He looked at Harry. "I couldn't have told you. It was not safe, for either of us. I knew what I had to do and Dumbledore assured me that you were safe with your Muggle relatives. I found out the truth when you were eleven. It seemed useless to take you in when you only needed to return for two months every year.

"After seeing your memories during Occlumency lessons, I persuaded Dumbledore to let me join him when he went to visit them. I was not at all happy with the conditions you faced over there, but I cannot bring myself to regret it now."

They both sat, lost in their thoughts for a while, until Severus hesitantly broke the silence, "Are you… disappointed, that I am your father instead of James Potter?"

Harry looked surprised. "No, I knew that James wasn't my father since third year."

Severus blinked. "You did?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah. Besides, I never knew James so it never mattered. I kind of always used to imagine that you were my dad anyway. Now I wish I had imagined that Voldemort drowned in that cauldron the first time instead."

Severus smirked, then suddenly became serious. "How did you defeat him, Harry? Did you allow him to kill you?"

Harry's smile faded from his face as he began to explain how he had defeated the Dark Lord. As he spoke, Severus remembered when Dumbledore had first told him that the boy had to die.

* * *

**Hogwarts, 1997**

"So the boy… the boy must die?" asked Snape quite calmly.

"And Voldemort himself must do it, Severus. That is essential."

"All this time, you have been raising him like a pig for the slaughter. I will not allow it, Dumbledore!"

"Severus, listen to me. There is a chance that Harry will survive."

"What do you mean?"

"Voldemort took Harry's blood, remember. It is my theory that as long as Harry's blood runs through Voldemort's veins, Harry has a chance to survive."

"It's only a theory, Dumbledore," Severus said, coldly, "I do not intend to allow my son to walk to his death based on a theory."

"Even if it means the end of Voldemort, Severus? Harry has gotten so far. And if I know him, he will have set his affairs in order so that it will truly mean the end of Voldemort."

* * *

_**The Present**_

"Out now, young man," Madam Pomfrey came bustling in an hour later, "You can talk to your father later. He needs rest right now."

"I am fine, Madam," Severus croaked haughtily, "I will leave with Harry."

"Oh no you will not, Severus Snape," Madam Pomfrey said firmly, "Your body is suffering from exhaustion from the whole year. You need your rest."

Harry grinned. "It's no use arguing with her, I should know." He gave Severus's hand a small squeeze. "I'll come by later when you wake up."

Severus grumbled as he allowed Madam Pomfrey to give him a sleeping potion.

"Goodnight, Dad," Harry said softly.

Severus felt a thrill in his heart at the use of the word, 'Dad', just before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_A/N: I apologize for the delay and hope that this chapter was alright. More details will be given in the next one._

_Next up: More from Years 6 and 7 from the points of view of Draco and Ron _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The only indication of the pressure Draco Malfoy was under was that he was even paler than usual. He stood up straight between his mother and father as they awaited their trial. Draco had heard that Potter would be testifying for them; whether this was a good thing or a bad thing, he did not know.

Harry Potter. Or should he say Harry Snape now? The whole wizarding world was in uproar over the news; how could an ex-Death Eater, the murderer of Albus Dumbledore, be the father of the Chosen One? Most people found the whole thing sweet, and chalked Snape's past up to trying to protect his son. Draco scoffed at the thought. He knew that at least once, Snape had been a true Death Eater. His father had told him. But Snape sure had them all fooled.

As Potter entered the courtroom, their eyes met for a moment, before Potter broke their held gaze. Draco sneered, though quickly put on a contrite face (just as his father had taught him) as the trial commenced.

Draco's eyes didn't leave Potter as Potter spoke on his behalf; spoke about their sixth year, the year he was supposed to kill Albus Dumbledore, the year Snape had killed Dumbledore. Draco still felt numb at the thought. It had seemed to be so easy for Snape to cast the curse, which zapped the life of the old Headmaster, to fulfill his Unbreakable Vow. And yet though this past year, he had felt something more in Snape. Something had changed, and now he knew what.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor, August 1997**

Sitting quietly in the corner of the living room where the Death Eaters had gathered, Draco stared into the fire as he listened to how Potter had eluded them again. Potter's dumb luck must have come into play, Draco snorted to himself.

"Ah, Severus," he heard his aunt drawl and quickly turned around. Ever since Dumbledore's murder, Draco had felt a strange kind of fascination with Snape. Perhaps it was the fact that Snape, his teacher and Head of House, represented the reality of his choices, the difference between the cocky boy he had been at school and the confused young man he was now.

Snape's upper lip curled as he inclined his head in greeting. He had never liked Aunt Bella, Draco knew, nor was he afraid of her like the others.

"Did you hear about Rowle and Dolohov, Severus?" Avery asked as he lounged upon a sofa, his booted feet upon the coffee table Narcissa had always made sure was sparkling and a bottle of Lucius' finest wine in his hands. Draco turned away, disgusted, but continued to stare at Snape.

"I do not have time for idle gossip, Avery," Snape said dismissively.

Avery either didn't care or was too drunk to pay attention as he continued: "Seems they bumped into Potter and his little friends."

Snape froze for barely an instant, and his fist clenched. "Indeed?"

"Hmm" continued Avery, "tracked them down when they activated the taboo in some Muggle café but apparently Potter obliviated them. Not very well, mind." Avery chuckled humorlessly, "The Dark Lord is not happy."

Snape's fist slowly unclenched as Avery finished. He began to walk towards the fire where Draco sat and Draco quickly looked away. Despite all his observations of Snape, Draco couldn't look him in the eye. In fact, he could barely look at anyone in the eye nowadays.

"What do you think of Potter, Draco?" Draco jumped as Snape addressed him.

"He'll be caught eventually," Draco said dully.

"Do you think his friends are with him?"

Draco shrugged.

"Without his friends…" Snape trailed off. Something in his tone made Draco look up at him. Snape was looking into the depths of the fire absently, as if he had forgotten Draco was still there. He was paler than usual.

Snape suddenly turned and looked Draco directly in the eye, before Draco could look away. "Potter is the same age as you." The words were said emotionlessly.

"Potter doesn't have a family," Draco replied beseechingly.

Snape's eyes seemed to bore into him as a silent communication seemed to take place between them. Then Snape swept away and Draco was left to ponder Snape's motives. Snape was worried about Potter, his mask had slipped just enough for Draco to see that. Why would Dumbeldore's murderer be worried about Harry Potter, and what did he want Draco to do?

* * *

**Malfoy Manor, March 1998**

Draco had watched day after day as Snape began to look gaunter and paler. The Carrows seemed to be taking their toll on him, as they did on everyone. Draco was disgusted the happenings at Hogwarts; whatever else he had wanted, he had never wanted the people he knew to suffer as they did. Longbottom, Finnigan, the Gryffindors all seemed to be taking the brunt of it, and Draco couldn't help but feel pity for them.

Snape's detentions seemed reasonably tamer. He would set them scrubbing floors with a toothbrush or going into the Forbidden Forest, all detentions given before. Draco had heard the Carrows complaining about how Snape seemed to stalk the halls all night, catching all the wrong doers before they could.

Draco watched and wondered and when Potter was captured, he couldn't look him in the eye. He didn't want to. And he realized he didn't want Potter to die. He lied for him. When Snape came to visit them after their confinement to the Manor, Draco saw the nearly completely concealed relief in his eyes and the nearly imperceptible nod of gratitude in his direction.

* * *

_**The Present**_

"Not guilty!" came the verdict and Draco breathed a sigh of supreme relief. Potter and Snape were waiting outside the courtroom. Potter came up to him.

"Draco," he said cordially, holding out his hand.

Draco stared at it. Seven years later and the hero of the wizarding world finally wanted to shake his hand. The Malfoy thing to do would be to shake it since Potter was a hero now, but it was Draco who took the hand and shook it.

* * *

Ron Weasley was uncharacteristically quiet as he sat at his place for dinner at the Burrow. The table was as rowdy as ever; Fred and George making jokes loudly, Percy and his father talking about the new happenings at the Ministry, Hermione chattering away with Remus, and his mother cooing over Tonks' baby whilst giving Fleur pointed glances. The one anomaly was sitting right in front of him in the form of a sallow, greasy haired man. None other than his best friend's father.

Harry had always had a somewhat special relationship with Snape. Ron wasn't thick enough not to notice Harry's frequent disappearances, which he claimed were 'detentions', nor the number of times he mentioned "Professor Snape" in conversation. Ron had had a cordial relationship with Snape throughout the years; he had respected the man and for Harry's sake, didn't take part in calling Snape an ugly greasy git as so many others did.

Ron watched Harry's bright smile as he chatted with Sirius, though he kept turning to Snape as if to make sure the man was still there. Shifting his food in his plate, Ron remembered back to that terrible time, just after Snape had killed Dumbledore.

* * *

**1998**

Ron and Hermione walked over to where Harry was sitting next to the lake. They had already decided what they were going to say to him, as per Hermione's script.

"Harry, Ron and I have noticed that you've been very quiet lately," Hermione began.

"Even more than when you usually have something bothering you, mate," Ron added.

"Does it have something to do with that night on the tower?" Hermione asked carefully.

"No Hermione, I see people I care about get murdered by – get murdered every day," Harry said sarcastically. He sighed, before quietly saying, "I'm sorry Hermione, it's nothing."

"Harry, do you know who murdered Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, sitting beside him. Ron sat on his other side.

"You can trust us, mate," Ron added, "We could tell you were hiding something from Lupin."

Harry looked at them, before turning away to look out over the lake. "It was Snape," he finally said. "Snape was the one who killed him." Harry's voice seemed to crack at the end and he buried his head in his knees. Hiding their shock for the time being, Hermione cautiously put an arm around Harry while Ron pat him on the back. They sat like that for a while, until dusk hit and it was time to go inside.

* * *

_**The Present**_

Later, they had discussed the matter extensively, though could not come up with a conclusion. When the time came to hut the horcruxes, all thoughts of Snape were driven from their minds.

The group that had come to remove Harry from Privet Drive had been Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Mad-eye, Bill, Fleur and Kingsley. Despite the fact that Voldemort was expecting them, they all made it back to the Burrow safely, except for George's ear.

After the wedding, they had escaped to Grimmauld Place, which had been evacuated since Dumbledore's death. There, they had found out about R.A.B and had had Sirius, who had joined them to check up on them, track down Mundugus.

Ron had been surprised to note that Sirius had seemed a bit relieved at Snape's appointment as Headmaster.

"At least he's on our side," Sirius had shrugged.

The trio exchanged glances and Harry's fist clenched but he didn't say anything.

Hermione said to him later that it seemed odd that out of all people, Sirius seemed to trust Snape.

The trio recovered the locket from Umbridge and they went on a camping trip. Harry's never ending supply of Potions had helped. Although Ron was ashamed to say he left, he did come back. They were a step closer after breaking into Gringotts, and at last the final battle commenced. They recovered the diadem, and the Weasleys would be forever thankful to Moody for saving Fred from a blast of debris.

And then it was all over, and suddenly Snape was Harry's father.

Ron looked across the table and, for the first time in many years, saw that his best friend was actually happy. Harry had Snape, and Sirius, was godfather to Teddy Lupin, had Ginny and him and Hermione and the Weasleys…

Ron grinned contentedly to himself as he dug into the pudding. All was well.

* * *

A/N: The Epilogue is all that's left now!


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**19 years later, September 1****st**

"Potter, Albus Severus," Professor McGonagall announced.

Harry watched anxiously from the Head Table as the messy haired, green-eyed boy walked nervously to the Sorting Hat. He had been invited to watch the proceedings (as he had last year) by the Headmaster, who Harry could tell was as anxious as he himself was.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat.

Harry broke into a huge smile, as did Albus as he happily hopped to the Gryffindor table where his brother already sat.

Harry chanced a glance at the Headmaster who was clapping appreciatively. "I guess I'll see you for Christmas dinner at the Burrow, Dad," Harry grinned, nudging him.

The Headmaster scowled, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you coerced the Hat when I left you in my office."

"I didn't let him, Severus," Ginny said, nudging Harry playfully.

"It seems Lily is your last hope for Slytherin now, Dad," Harry said.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I give up on your children. The Weasley genes overpower the Prince ones." Rose Weasley had just been sorted into Gryffindor.

"Ron will be happy," Ginny observed. "I'll let Mum know about dinner then," she added sweetly.

"Oh, very well," Severus grumbled half-heartedly.

The Sorting had ended now so he stood up to announce dinner.

"I wonder how Albus is doing…" Harry murmured to Ginny.

"He'll be fine," she answered, placatingly.

Harry sighed. "I know, but just to be sure…"

* * *

At the Gryffindor table, food had just appeared magically and James and Albus dug in enthusiastically along with the others.

"Do you think Grandpa will be disappointed that I wasn't in Slytherin?" Albus asked, worriedly looking up at the Head Table.

"Nah," said James, his mouth full of food, "It's just a joke Dad and Grandpa have going on. He'd be happy if you were in Hufflepuff." James snorted.

"I can't believe your father is Harry Potter and your grandfather is the Headmaster," a first year who had been in the boat with Albus said in awe.

"It's pretty cool," Albus said impressively.

James rolled his eyes. "Don't get too big for your robes Albus. See that Hufflepuff boy over there? His surname is Smith and he's always complaining about me getting special treatment even though Grandpa is always hardest on me," he said glumly.

"James is right," Rose said primly. "You should act like any other student around Grandpa." She and Hugo had picked up the unfortunate habit of calling Severus 'Grandpa', much to his chagrin.

"Do you think you can get me Harry Potter's autograph?" a first year girl who had overheard the first part of the conversation squealed.

Albus shook his head. "Dad doesn't like giving autographs."

"Oh," the girl said disappointedly. Other sighs of disappointment followed.

Albus looked down at his plate, unhappy at the way things had turned out.

"Cheer up, Al," James said, still stuffing his mouth, "they'll get over it in a couple days."

Before Albus could reply, he was distracted by the appearance of several ghosts, one who was wearing a ruff.

"Welcome, young Gryffindors," he began, only to be interrupted by Rose.

"My father told me about you," she said excitedly, "you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I prefer, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington if you please," he said with dignity.

"How can you be nearly headless?" Albus asked.

Harry smiled as he removed the extendable ear he had disillusioned next to his ear. He turned over to Ginny. "I think Albus will be fine."

* * *

Harry strolled along down the dungeons nostalgically, taking his annual tour of Hogwarts. He was sidetracked by voices coming close to what he now knew was the Slytherin Common Room. "Give me my wand Nott!" a boy was shouting.

"Why should I, Malfoy, when your family betrayed mine!"

"What's going on here?" Harry sternly interceded.

The boys both paled as they recognized him.

"Nothing," the boy who Harry recognized as Nott's son said. He threw the Malfoy boy's wand at his feet and muttered the password to get into the Common Room.

The Malfoy boy, Scorpius, Harry remembered, picked up his wand and was about to follow when Harry stopped him.

"You're Scorpius Malfoy, aren't you?" he asked kindly.

"Yes, sir," the boy muttered, staring at the ground.

"I knew your father, you know." The boy flinched. "We used to play Quidditch against each other," Harry continued, "he was a good Seeker."

Scorpius looked up, surprised that Harry Potter would say something nice about his father.

"You know, my son, Albus, is a first year as well. If you're a Quidditch player too, I'm sure both my sons will be happy to make your acquaintance."

Scorpius hesitated a moment before answering, "I play Chaser, sir." He paused. "I'll be happy to meet them," he continued quietly.

Harry smiled at him. "I'll let them know. And don't worry about your housemates. If they bother you again, tell them Harry Potter taught you to duel. _Rictusempra_ is a pretty good spell. "

Scorpius looked up at him and smiled.

* * *

On his way up to the Headmaster's office, Harry picked up Albus from the Gryffindor tower. Ginny wanted to see him one last time before they left.

"Grandpa!" Albus cried as he went into the office and hugged Severus. He stopped suddenly. "I mean…er.."

Severus chuckled. "It's okay, Albus. We're just family here."

"Now is anyone going to tell me what house Rose got into?" Ron's voice came impatiently.

"Honestly, Ron, it shouldn't matter so much. She's probably written to us anyway," Hermione said, though she too was wringing her hands.

"Albus!" Lily said excitedly, "Mum said you were in Gryffindor!"

"Yeah, Lily, the Common Room is awesome! Though I can't tell you about it of course."

"Al, what house is Rose in?" Ron asked, seeing as he wasn't getting answers from the adults who were all smirking in a very Snape-like way. Even Ginny!

"She's with me in Gryffindor, Uncle Ron," Albus said.

"Whoop!" Ron shouted. "See, I told you," he said to Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Alright Ron. We should go now."

"Bye Harry, Ginny. Good luck, Al. Give our love to Rosie." With that they left through the Floo.

"You should go now too, Al. Don't want to be late for breakfast tomorrow," said Harry.

"Okay. Bye Mum, bye Dad."

"We should get going as well, Dad," Harry told Severus after Ginny had hugged Al and sent him on his way.

"Lily turned from where she was perched on her grandfather's knee and hugged him. "Bye, Grandpa."

"Goodbye, Lily," Severus said, smiling at her. Ginny took her hand and they exited through the Floo.

"Goodnight, Dad," Harry said smiling and waving as he too left.

Severus shook his head and smiled in contentment, looking forward to the next day, the way he had for the last nineteen years.

* * *

A/N: And thus we come to the end of my first chaptered fic. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
